1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automated stackers for picking up and stacking objects for transport or further processing. More particularly, the invention relates to such a stacker that is not supported from an overhead track assembly and that can pick up and stack objects in various locations without repositioning the entire stacker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many industrial operations require that objects be picked up from one location, transported to another location, and then stacked for shipping or further processing. For example, lead and aluminum bars are typically conveyed to a pick-up point after manufacture. The bars are then picked up, transported to another location such as a second conveyor or pallet, and stacked in layers for shipping.
Such stacking operations are typically performed either manually or with automated stackers. Manual stacking requires a great deal of labor and is impractical for large, heavy objects such as lead bars.
Known prior art automated stackers include pick-up heads suspended from overhead track assemblies that are suspended from the ceilings of buildings. Unfortunately, these overhead track assemblies are costly to manufacture and install. Moreover, the fixed mounting of the track assemblies necessitates that the objects be picked up from and stacked in set locations accessible from the tracks. If it is desired to pick up the objects from or stack the objects in locations that are not accessible from the tracks, the tracks must be taken down and repositioned.